


Illan tullen

by Televa



Series: Tumblr prompteja [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Rahikainen on vastaamassa jotain omasta mielestään vitsikästä, suupieli nousee virneeseen ja poskille syvenee hymykuopat, mutta etäämmältä kuuluva hälinä keskeyttää hänet.
Relationships: Lehto/Rahikainen (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Tumblr prompteja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624630
Kudos: 9





	Illan tullen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piccadillyblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/gifts).



> Alun perin Tumblrin kiss ask memeen tehty (An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it), mutta tämä venähti vahingossa raapaleesta sen verran pitkäksi, että koin fiksuksi postata tämän tännekin. 
> 
> Mikäli askeja ja siten raapaleita tulee enemmänkin, postaan ne sitten yhtenä könttänä tänne. Saa tulla heittelemään Tumblrissa askeja/kirjotuspyyntöjä, jos haluaa! Lista löytyy:
> 
> https://too-spoopy-to-be-frukd.tumblr.com/post/190496168278/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

He ovat marssineet edelliset kaksi päivää, leiriytyneet yönselkään ja jatkaneet matkaa aamunkoiton ensisäteiden osuessa selkään. Tiheä lehtimetsä muuttuu askel askeleelta kuusipainotteisemmaksi, kunnes valkokaarnaisesta koivusta ei tule kuin harvakseltaan tavattava tuttava tienposkessa.

Määränpäästä ei ole tietoa. On vain tahti, tahti, askel, askel. 

Väsyttää. 

Ruoka on tiukassa, minkä vuoksi Lehto on Rahikaisen ja Määtän kanssa poistuneet evakuoimaan taakse jääviä asutuksia aina, kun se on ollut mahdollista. Mahdollisuuksia ei kuitenkaan ole ollut paria enempää, ja nekin kerrat ovat jääneet saaliiltaan vähäisiksi kiireen vuoksi. Heillä on kaikilla nälkä, niin julmetun nälkä, mutta rautaisa-annokset on pistetty poskiin jo edellisenä päivänä ja jäljellä on vain kuivat suut ja tyhjä vatsa.

Päivällä pään yli lentää vihollisen saattue, ja he hajaantuvat metsikköön turvaan. Rahikainen on tavallista hermostuneempi, eikä hän poistu Lehdon läheisyydestä. Heillä on puhdasta onnea, sillä lentokoneiden kadottua horisonttiin kukaan ei ole kuollut, ja nekin harvat jotka haavoittuivat, kärsivät pelkkiä pintanaarmuja. Komppania kerää itsensä hajanaiseen tilaansa nähden ennenkuulumattomalla nopeudella, ja päämäärätön taivallus jatkuu jälleen. 

Illan tullen tulee käsky leiriytyä matalalla profiililla. Poteroita, Lehto käsittää, ja alkaa kaivamaan multaista maata muiden mukana.

Rahikainen on selkeästi väsynyt, hän tuijottaa tyhjänä maata jota kaivaa käsillään Lehdon vieressä. Kun kuoppa on reilun metrin syvyinen ja puolentoista levyinen, he asettuvat hiljaisina avoimiin makuupusseihin makuulle. Rahikainen ottaa ensimmäisen vahtivuoron, ja heidät ympäröi täysi pimeys. 

Etulinjamasta kuuluu tykistön pauke, joka kumahtelee mitäänsanomattomana korvissa. Koko keho säpsähtää jokaisen uuden paukahduksen myötä, ja Lehtoa pelottaa, miten nopeasti sotaan onkaan tottunut. 

"Siun pittäis nukkuu", Rahikainen sanoo hiljaisella äänellä. 

Taivas on kietoutunut paksuun pilvipeitteeseen, ja olinpaikan päätteleminen tähtien perusteella on sula mahdottomuus. 

Lehto huokaisee raskaasti. 

"Ei mua nukuta", hän sanoo ja puristaa kivääriään tiukemmin. Märän mullan haju tunkeutuu suuhun asti, ja tekisi mieli yökätä. "Väsyttää liikaa." 

Rahikainen hymähtää. Yliväsymys on kansantauti rintamalla, se vaivaa lähes jokaista heistä. Toiset ottavat avuksi tabletteja, jotka vievät tajun kankaalle ja jättävät suuhun paksun, unelta maistuvan kerroksen. Heroiinia jaetaan pika-avuksi kipuun ja yskään turhankin avokätisesti, ja Lehtoa ja Määttää pelottaa, että se syö Rahikaisesta loputkin elämänilot. 

Rahikainen on vastaamassa jotain omasta mielestään vitsikästä, suupieli nousee virneeseen ja poskille syvenee hymykuopat, mutta etäämmältä kuuluva hälinä keskeyttää hänet. 

"Ne hyökkää! Liian lähellä, me kuol-" huutaa toisen joukkueen Hirvonen juosten heitä kohti, mutta lysähtää äkkisesti soratielle luotisateen lävistäessä rintakehän ja niskan. Ruumis nytkähtää pari kertaa ja jää liikkumattomana mahalleen soratielle. 

Rahikainen kumartuu matalammaksi, ja he ovat  
Lehdon kanssa rinta rinnan. 

He odottavat tunneilta tuntuvien minuuttien ajan, kuuntelevat tarkasti pienintäkin naksahdusta ja pidättelevät henkeään. Koskelalta tai keneltäkään muulta ei tule lisäohjeita, joten he pysyvät hiljaa kuopassaan ja tarkkailevst tilannetta. Rahikaisen rannekello on särkynyt jo viikkoja sitten, sen liikkumattomat viisarit jämähtäneet viittä vaille yhdeksään. Kello voisi ihan yhtä hyvin ollakin viittä vaille yhdeksän, mutta täällä metsässä aika liikkuu eri tavalla. 

"Myö taijettiin selevitä pelkällä säikätyksellä", Rahikainen mutisee naama kuopan seinämää vasten. 

"Niin taidettiin." 

Rahikainen kohottautuu hieman ylemmäs katsoakseen tarkemmin mitä heidän lähistöllään tapahtuu, ja se on virhe. Luoti rusahtaa ilkeästi ihon läpi luuhun ja heti perään osuu toinen, jonka voima heittää Rahikaisen selälleen poteron pohjalle. 

Hän manaa kirjavasti kun Lehto kiireisesti kumartuu katsomaan, miten kävi. Yksi luoti on osunut solisluun kohdille mutta mennyt siististi läpi, sillä painaessaan kättään hätäisesti haavaa vasten Lehto ei tunne ihon alla muuta ylimääräistä kuin luun sirpaleet. Toinen luoti sen sijaan taitaa olla jäänyt olkapäähän, ja yrittäessään liikuttaa kättään Rahikainen parahtaa ja kiroilee lisää. 

"Lääkintämiehet!" Lehto karjaisee tietäen, ettei näin nopeasti kukaan uskalla vielä liikkua. "Vanhala, nyt saatana, hae lääkintämiehet, Rahikaiseen kävi!"

Viereisestä poterosta kuuluu liikettä ja suhinaa, kun joku, oletettavasti Vanhala, ryömii pois kohti pusikkoa. Hetkeä myöhemmin suhina muuttuu askeliksi ja Lehto tietää tämän onnistuneen. 

"Kohta tulevat", hän sanoo rauhallisesti Rahikaiselle, vaikka hänen silmistään loistava paniikkii heijastuu tämän silmissä. "Kohta tulevat." 

"Lehto. Kumarru alemmas", Rahikainen pyytää epätavallisen pienellä äänellä. Verta on kaikkialla ja se on sotkenut Rahikaisen paidan ja Lehdon hihat. Rahikainen pitää katseensa visusti Lehdossa, joka tottelee ja kumartuu alemmas. Veri tahraa rintapielen. 

Lehto olettaa Rahikaisen kuiskaavan jotain tilanteeseen nähden sopimatonta, ehkä jopa kauppasalaisuuden tai sellaisen sotilaan nimen, jonka kautta tavara liikkuu nopeammin. Sen sijaan Rahikainen kiskaisee terveellä kädellä Lehtoa paidanliepeestä kunnolla alemmas ja suutelee epätoivoisella voimalla. Rohtuneet huulet ovat yllättävän pehmeät, mutta ennen kuin Lehto ehtii reagoida mitenkään he kuulevat lääkintämiesten raskaat juoksuaskeleet Vanhalan hätääntyneen ääneen ohjatessa heitä oikealle poterolle. 

Rahikainen tuuppaa Lehdon kauemmaksi, ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän jää katsomaan häkeltyneenä perään, kun Rahikainen avustetaan pois kuopasta ja hänet kannetaan likaisilla paareilla kuka ties mihin. 

Lehto koskettaa huuliaan eikä tiedä mitä ajatella.


End file.
